


I Forgot to Mention

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, run for your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes a leap of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot to Mention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr. The prompt was, "Never again."

“Do you trust me?” the Doctor grasped Rose’s arms and stared intently into her eyes, silently begging her to say yes.

Rose gazed into the Doctor’s frantic eyes and looked quickly to her right and left, assessing her options. To her right was empty space off the edge of a cliff and to her left was a rapidly approaching angry bear. Neither option was particularly desirable.

“Course I do,” Rose said, “but I’m not sure– AHHHHH!”

Rose’s scream of surprise was swallowed by space as the Doctor’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her off the ledge as he jumped them into the open air.

“DOCTOR, WHAT– ” Rose started to shout, stopping her outburst mid sentence when she realized she was almost floating through the air, her rate of descent far slower than it would be on Earth.

The Doctor laughed gleefully as he used his impressive Time Lord strength to wrap his arms tightly around Rose as they fell.

“Gravity is less on Maasua than on Earth,” the Doctor whispered in her ear as he held her tight, “It shouldn’t hurt when we land.”

Rose simply tightened her grip around the Doctor in response.

As their landing approached, the Doctor twisted them around so he fell lightly on his back with Rose held tightly to his chest. She lay prone and unmoving on top of the Doctor, her hands clenching fistfuls of his coat.

Rose spoke, her voice muffled in the Doctor’s jacket.

“Never again, Doctor. Never. Again.”


End file.
